osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
Maria Appearance Maria doesn't look any different from a normal human, save for possibly the eyes, which are a nice, dull red. Her black hair is long, reaching to her torso, and is almost never tied, instead flowing freely around her, cascading around her shoulders. She has a somewhat curvy figure, and is of average height. Maria normally sports a button-up shirt and blue jeans, seeming to look almost like a watered down version of the stereotypical "country girl". She has a variety of different shirts to wear, switching them daily. She has sneakers for her feet, lace-less brown slip-ons, and sometimes carts around a small handbag. For fancier times, she wears a two-piece black suit, usually with a red tie. She prefers suits because to her, they feel nicer. Backstory In the beginning of time for the legends of Greek Mythology, Gaea and Ouranos had children: The Titans. One of these Titans, Chronos, slay his father and fathered children with his sister, Rhea, and proceeded to eat them. Rhea allowed one child, Zeus, to live, and helped him grow strong, until he, eventually, slay Chronos and rescued his siblings. That's the story everyone knows, of course. What is more unknown, however, is that all these Gods and Goddesses are Deities: the heavenly bodies that have existed since the Dawn of Time, coming from the Grand Deity. Maria, one of the Muses, came from Zeus and Mnemosyne, the physical representation of Memory. Born in time long ago, Maria and her siblings were given one mission: help mankind to transcend the physical world into one that had more than physical life. They were to bring art into the world. Maria, a lower-tier Deity, has lived for millennia. Of course, Maria has not always been her name; she has changed it over the years depending on where she resides and who her companion was. She was given the task of bringing music unto the world, and helping the greatest musicians and composers of history. And so she has. Leading up to the present day. Since the year 2050, Maria had been companion-less, her previous partner succumbing to old age after creating a new music movement around the world. For half a century, Maria looked for a suitable companion, seeing the human world evolve so quickly around her. As the Muses rotated, she ended up in South America, where she found her shot. A small child in a hospital was near death, after a tragic slide accident. The doctors feared the worst, and the parents were ready to pull the plug. However, Maria was able to see inside the soul of the child, thanks in part to a little help from Mnemosyne, and see his innate musical talent, one that would forever be lost to the world had she not gotten permission from the Grand Deity to save the child, with Maria partnering herself to him, but remaining unknown to him. She finally revealed herself to him once she followed his family to Arizona, swapping places with one of her sisters again. Intervening to protect Sebastian from an attack from some Ghouls, she explained everything to him, about his new abilities and her own interventions. From then on, she attached herself to Sebastian's soul, becoming a part of the Del Mar family. Once Sebastian moved to Japan, Maria swapped places with her companion-less sister, and now "attends" Sebastian's school alongside him, but not as a student. She keeps herself out of sight, in a separate pocket dimension whenever she doesn't need to be helping Sebastian. Personality Every single one of the Muses has a different "trait" or emotion that is primary to them. With Maria, that emotion is happiness. To say that she's an extremely peppy person is an understatement, and she's always the one that will get people to say hello, if not just her saying hello first. Even if her emotions are mostly happy, she is more than capable of pouring out every single other emotion into music, due to her absolute and total mastery over the medium. She tends to be extreme in her emotions, always being very happy or very sad or very angry. She can't really go a little bit of two. She is also Companion to Sebastian Del Mar, and is completely devoted to him. She stays with him at all times, even if she's in her pocket dimension. She cannot attack or hurt anyone who has not already attacked or hurt Sebastian, so she cannot defend herself due to the rules of Zeus. Abilities Deity Powers Being a Deity of the Terratus rank, Maria is given some powers in exchange for vulnerability to unnatural death. Companion Boon As a Muse, Maria is capable of "attaching" herself to a being, usually human, and imbuing them with enhanced strength and stamina, along with power over mastery of the music arts. They are capable of producing and performing great works of music that are remembered over generations. Currently her companion is Sebastian Del Mar. As part of the boon, Maria is able to "transport" herself into Sebastian's instrument, usually the saxophone, and stay there, effectively placing her existence into the instrument. Telekinesis Maria is gifted with the power of telekinesis, which she mostly uses in order to control an entire orchestra's worth of instruments at once. However, she also uses it to keep herself afloat a few feet off the ground, just for fun, or for lifting objects she cannot lift (she is not granted extra strength). Her telekinesis allows her to lift objects just shy in size of a Yacht, albeit with more difficulty and power expended the heavier the object. Pocket Dimension Maria has a sort of pocket dimension, like all other Muses. She uses this dimension to recharge her powers, and is the place she usually sleeps in, allowing her to have her powers fully ready overnight. In this dimension, she also stores one of each instrument, and can summon them one at a time for use, either her own use or Sebastian's. Weaknesses Under the laws of the Grand Deity, all Terratus may have eternal life/youth, but none of them have true immortality. They can all die to the same things humans can, if done extensively enough (ex: harder to stab than a normal human, must fall from a higher height). However, all Terratus have lethalities to offset their powers, though not always related. Maria's lethal vulnerabilities are Fire and Electricity, meaning that those two "elements" affect her just like they would a normal human. Fire will burn and char her skin, and can kill her easily, and Electricity will fry her just as it would a normal person. Maria also cannot be far from Sebastian at any given time. Since her pocket dimension is sort of quantum-locked to her companion, she can be inside her dimension and still be close to them. Beside that, she also cannot travel the world easily, as any movement must be approved by Zeus, and the two Muses that are interchanging have to be agreed. Miscellaneous Maria loves television. She can spend hours in front of the screen, watching anything from TV shows to government television. She absorbs it all, and is such a big fangirl. While she does not share Sebastian's absolute passion for video games, she's not quite bad herself, and is Sebastian's first choice for practicing. Category:Sebi's Muse-ings Category:Character Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:Guardian Spirit Category:Muse Category:Deity Category:Rejected Character